Oneshot YuGiOh! Nunca estare solo
by Satoshi-Aikawa
Summary: Pase lo que pase, mis amigos siempre estaran conmigo...


Nunca estaré solo

No podía evitar sentirme nervioso, cada vez que me encuentro en esta situación. Debería estar acostumbrado, o sea, no es la primera vez que estoy en esto: una final de un torneo de duelo de monstruos y pelear ante miles de espectadores, pero creo que sí yo lo hiciera mil veces, esas mil veces sentiría este sentimiento.

Un hombre de gafas oscuras, me llama: me indica que ya esta casi todo listo y que comenzará en cinco minutos. Miro mi baraja por última vez, aquellas cartas que siempre utilicé y hasta considero mis amigas ya que nunca me han dejado solo.

Entonces siento tu presencia, tu que me has acompañado desde que te encontré. Cuando mi deseo por tener un amigo me trajo hacia ti ¿o tu viniste a mi? No lo recuerdo.

Aquellos días vinieron a mi mente rápidamente, cuando me sentía solo e ignorado por mis compañeros de clases. En ese entonces, mi abuelo me regaló un artefacto antiguo: algo que había encontrado en sus años de arqueólogo. Parecía como un rompecabezas, y según él, quien lo armase podría cumplir todo lo que soñara. Y ese entonces sólo quería tener un amigo verdadero.

Y llegaste, Yami, y no se porque razón tu presencia no me fue extraña para mi, cómo sí te conociera desde ya mucho tiempo atrás. Y desde que llegaste a mi vida me diste la seguridad y la confianza que tanto necesitaba. Te convertiste en mi mejor amigo.

Entonces te escuché hablarme…

-Yo también sentí que te conocía desde hacia mucho tiempo, sabía que mi destino era encontrarte.

-¿Por qué dices eso ahora? –pregunté extrañado con la pregunta, sé que el está dentro de mi cabeza pero aun así no podía leer mi mente… ¿o sí?

-Yugi, amigo, no necesito leer tu mente para ello –me respondió-. Siempre piensas eso cuando te pones a mirar el rompecabezas milenario.

-Este –dije algo avergonzado, no me había dado cuenta que era tan transparente.

Me observó fijamente, siempre me llamó la atención de que se pareciera mucho a mi, aunque Yami era más gallardo. Parecía casi un rey.

-¿Sabes, Yugi? No recuerdo mucho desde que quedé encerrado dentro del rompecabezas milenario –me dijo-, pero tengo el presentimiento que hace ya cinco mil años atrás, tú ya eras mi amigo.

-Yo también creo eso.

-Es hora, Yugi.

Vuelvo a colocar mi baraja en su lugar, ajusto mi disco de duelo y camino hasta la puerta del vestuario para que, y una vez más, enfrentarme con mi eterno rival. Me detengo antes de cruzar el umbral, y observo aquel artefacto que mi abuelo me entregó y ahora está colgado de mi cuello; tomó fuerzas de el y vuelvo a mirarte, mi amigo, y te preguntó: ¿estás listo? Tú me sonríes y me respondes que si.

Entonces una luz nos envuelves y de pronto ya no siento que estoy en mi cuerpo, ahora tú tomas control de él mientras yo te acompaño de la misma manera que lo hacías hace unos minutos. Estamos listos y sin dudarlo cruzamos el portal.

Fuertes luces de todos los colores iluminaban aquel estadio. Ese lugar había sido construido especialmente para la final de este torneo, en el cual yo participo, y estaba repleto completamente de fanáticos del duelo de monstruos y todos ellos esperaban una épica batalla entre mi rival y yo; quien no era otro que el organizador de esta competencia, Seto Kaiba.

Escuchamos mi nombre entre la multitud y volteamos a ver: en primera fila se encontraban el resto de las personas que eran importantes para mí, mis amigos. Mientras Tea saludaba alegremente y me deseaba suerte, Joey y Tristan me mostraban sus llamativas y poco atractivas poses de victoria. Yami y yo correspondemos aquellos gestos de amistad levantando el pulgar en señal de confianza.

Y entonces él llegó: siempre con esa confianza tremendamente excedida, propia de Seto Kaiba, la multitud enloquecía con su llegada, y eso era algo que le fascinaba. Al vernos, arrogantemente, me señala con su índice y nos desafía:

-¡Te ha llegado tu hora, Yugi! ¡Por fin le demostraré al mundo que el único rey de los juegos soy yo y nadie más!

-Hablas demasiado, Seto –respondió Yami, casi con la misma atorrancia-, ¿Por qué no lo demuestras? –lo retó, activando el disco de duelo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré! –gritó mi oponente, al mismo tiempo que activaba también su disco de duelo-, ¡Prepárate para el final de tu reinado!

Y ambos al gritar "¡Al duelo!" comenzamos con nuestra batalla, mientras toda la gente que vino a vernos nuevamente nos alentaba. No sé cómo terminara todo esto pero se perfectamente que pase lo que pase, Yami y mis amigos estarán conmigo siempre.


End file.
